Such a shaving apparatus is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,161. It is desirable that during use of the apparatus the shaving head or at least the shaving unit is in an inclined position relative to the part of the housing which serves as a grip, so that the shaving unit can be brought in contact with the skin to be shaved without strenuous wrist action. In the known construction, where the axis of rotation of the motor and the axis of rotation of the rotary shaving member have the same direction, this means that the motor must be arranged in the shaving head, so that the shaving head becomes bulky and the weight distribution of the shaver becomes unfavorable.